


For They Must Return

by Silentx13



Series: Silmarillion One Shots [20]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentx13/pseuds/Silentx13
Summary: What would happen if the elves where sent back to middle earth, since Valinor can no longer be their home.
Series: Silmarillion One Shots [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1329459
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	For They Must Return

Elrond sat at on the deck of a ship leaning against the railing in deep thought. So much had happened in the last few years but then things changed even more within a month. Valinor was a place that was everlasting as the elves but it was never meant to be their permanent home. The great lands of middle-earth was supposed to be that. Yet, ages ago before the sun shown in the sky the Valar changed that and invited the elves to Valinor and now it has changed once again. The light of Valinor changed the beginning of last month this changed caused many different elves to feel weak or sick. No one knew what to do even the Valar were at a loss until a new Ainur came to the Valar and the elves with a message or rather an order form Eru Iluvatar. 

They told them even though Valinor was out of time and the spaces of Middle-earth it still bordered on that place. However, now it was drifting back into the halls of Iluvatar where Valinor came to be. They said that if the elves stayed in Valinor and if Valinor were to drift back into Iluvatar's halls then the elves will fade from the existence that was set for them. 

Someone did ask the Ainur about the reason why the became tired of middle-earth. How it grew old and weary. The Ainur answered vaguely but did say that it will change for middle-earth is their true home. 

"Elrond?" A voice said interrupting his recounting of the past month. Elrond blinked and looked up at Celebrian who stood there with a shawl draped over her shoulder. 

"Celebrian? Are you alright?" Elrond asked. 

"I am fine, I was coming to see how you were." She replied. 

"I am alright, just thinking about everything." He said. 

"So has every other elf," She responded as she sat down next to him. "No one would have thought that all elves will have to return to middle-earth." She added. 

"Right," Elrond said. He then gave a slight laugh and said, "I have seen the world change a lot in my years but I never thought it would change like this. I can not start to imagine how it will now change with the elves return." 

"Well, changes are part of how the world works. Also, I am rather excited about this. I wanted to see my daughter again as well as meet her husband." She said. 

Elrond smiled and took her hand holding it tightly for a moment. "Yes. It would be amazing to see them again." He said. 

"As well as have them meet some other members of your family," Celebrian nodded to Maedhros who was hanging close to the back of the ship half hanging off the railing. He got sea-sick easily and despised sailing. Maglor was next to him patting his back with Fingon who was holding an extra cloak for the red-haired elf. Elrond gave a light chuckle and nodded, "Yes. Needless to say, it'll be a very interesting meeting." 

"I think you mean a very interesting year," Celebrain replied. "Elves left middle-earth and at the start of the third age. Many may have never seen an elf and now we are coming back. Everyone will have to get used to elven cities and towns." 

Elrond just nodded in response. Yes, people have to get used to this change as well as having elves returned. Well, not just the elves who sailed but a lot of elves who have died but were gifted life again. Which was another part of the message that this Ainur had. That a lot of the elves who have passed away should be gifted to return. The sons of Feanor, the house of Fingolfin, the sons of Finarfin, the lords of Gondolin, along with a handful of other elves. 

Elrond let out a long breath and nodded a bit. Yes, things will be different and there will be a lot of adjusting. Yet, needless to say, things will not get boring in middle-earth for quite some time. 

* * *

Sometime later the ships reached the shores of middle-earth. A few came to the grey heavens but others coast of Forlindon. Most of the elves where lost just standing in the city that was there. Elrond understood that besides they none of the former rulers had a chance to think about what to do or where to start re-building a once-forgotten city or a new city. However, before everyone left Valinor they did form half a plan by getting two groups. One of the groups was going to be a messenger to inform the great cities that are in middle-earth. Elrond was part of that group. He volunteered to bring the message to Gondor since he figured he and his wife we'll be staying there for quite some time. The other group was the ones who had a home here recently. Whether it was Mirkwood or Lothlorien, they would return there and start their lives again. The others who had no plan would remain here until the leaders of the elves had an idea of where to build or re-build their cities. 

Elrond was pretty sure that Turgon and the other lord's of Gondolin would go to where their city once was and re-build it. Yet, as for other leaders there was a lot to figure out. Including if they should just break up and spread out making many different elven cities or just a few. There was also a debate between the house of Fingolfin and Maedhros if he should take back the title of king. Elrond wasn't sure how that was going but he knew Maedhros was pacing and having deep discussions with Maglor, Fingon, as well as his mother Nerdanel about this. Elrond would have offered his help but he knew that those three should be able to help him. 

Once most of the elves were off and things where ready he and Celebrian set off for Gondor. He said goodbye to Maglor and Maedhros as well as his other uncles who he met. Maedhros told him that he'll write to him informing him of any updates going with everything. Elrond thanked him and after one more goodbye, he started his journey with Celerbrian to Gondor. 

It took them a bit less than a month to reach just the boarders of the gates of Gondor. The guards who protected the gates were shocked to see him but one of then instantly brought them to where Aragorn was. 

They were brought to wait in a privet room while the guard got Aragorn. As they waited Elrond stood by the window deep in thought as Celebrian sat on the couch. She gave a sigh and said, "Elrond. Come and sit," 

"Alright. I am sorry," Elrond said. "Still trying to adjust to everything." 

"So is everyone else but we'll get there," Celebrian replied as she placed a hand on his shoulder. Elrond nodded and sat back to relax. He looked up though as he heard quick footsteps down the hall. The door burst open and Elrond stood up with Celebrain only for them both to be nearly tackled by their twin sons. 

" _ATAR! MAMIL!_ " The twins said as they hugged them tightly. "What in Eru are you both doing here?" 

Yet, before they could answer Arwen came rushing with Aragorn. Arwen was hugged by her parents and after a few moments, she let go. When Celebrian was able to fully look at her children she had to wipe a tear from her eye as she hugged the three of them together again. "Look how all of you have grown," She said once she let go of them.

"You two have become so handsome," She said directly to the twins as she put a hand to each of their faces. The twins had a clear blush and they just hugged her again overwhelmed by seeing her as used to be. She hugged them close and finally she was able to turn back to Arwen. 

"And you have become more beautiful than any star in the sky," She said as she hugged Arwen once more. After she let go her daughter just smiled and swallowed a bit. 

" _Mamil_ , this...this is my husband Estel," Arwen said after taking a deep breath. Aragorn stepped forward and gave a bow of his head. Yet he was pulled into a warm hug by Celebrian. 

"It's so good to meet you," She said once she let go. "Elrond has told me much about you." 

"It's an honor to finally meet you and to see you again too _Atar_. Yet, what are you two doing here?" Aragorn asked. 

"That's a long story," Elrond said as he sat down. He gestured for the others to sit as well and once everyone was settled he told them everything. How the elves are returning to middle-earth and most of them were trying to figure out what they should do about cities and everything else. As well as how there are other elves going to deliver this message to the other cities. Once he was done everyone sat there in stunned silence. They all were quiet for a few moments after. 

Elladan was the first one to find his voice after the story. He looked at them and asked, "Are you going to stay here?" 

"If we can," Elrond said. 

"Of course you can," Aragorn said. "I will have someone prepare a room for the two of you," 

"Thank you very much," Celebrian said.

"Of course. You are more than welcome here," Arwen said taking her mother's hand. She then stood up and said, "Can both of you come with me? I have someone I think you should meet." 

Celebrian and Elrond exchanged a look but stood up and followed Arwen out of the room. A bit later she led them into a room and bent down to the young boy playing on the floor. 

"Eldarion?" She asked. "I want you to meet your grandparents." 

Eldarion turned his head to look at them and then at his mother. "Your parents?" He asked. 

"That's right," Arwen said as her parents joined her in kneeling on the floor. Eldarion shly came over as Arwen gestured him over. "Come on. Say hi to them." 

"Hi," Waved the boy.

"Hello, well aren't you just a big boy. How old are you?" Celebrian asked. 

"Six and a half," He said. 

"Wow. So big," Elrond said smiling just as wide and warmly as his wife. Both their hearts had melted when they saw Eldarion. 

"You must be so strong and brave." Celebrain then said. 

"I am, I am going to be and strong just like my _Atar_." Eldarion claimed. 

"I bet you will be," Celebrian said. Eldarion smiled brightly and puffed out his chest and ran over to the side of his room were a few books where. He picked all of them up plush a stuffed animal. He then carried them all over and the three adults in the room clapped their hands. 

"Wow. So strong," Celebrian said brightly. Eldarion grinned happily and move to sit on his mother's lap. Arwen then got an idea and looked down at Eldarion. 

"Eldarion? They have never seen all of our home before, Why don't we show them around," She said. 

"Okay," Eldarion said as he jumped up. Elrond and Celebrain then followed Eldarion who took their hands and started bringing them through the castle. Arwen walked with them with a bright smile. Words can not explain how happy she was to have her parents here once more. 

* * *

Much later that night Elrond sat in bed while Celebrain sat by a mirror brushing through her hair. His mind was drifting back into his own thoughts once more. He thought about how if they never had to return to middle-earth about how they would never have gotten to meet their grandson. As well as see they're a part of their family again.

Even though this is not Valinor there was something about being here that felt right. Even though Valinor was amazing this had much more a feeling of home. He truly hopes it stays this way or becomes more like home in the next few months. He could not wait to see Maglor's face to find out he had a great-grandson. He smiled as he laid back with Celebrain joining him.   
  
"You seem happy," She said as she sat on the bed. 

"I am," He replied. 

"Me too," She replied. "This place feels like...home." 

"Those were my thoughts exactly. I can't wait to see how my father looks when he hears of Eldarion." Elrond then said. 

"Or my parents," She replied. 

"Yes...oh Eru help this child. He's going to get spoiled beyond anything." Elrond said with a light laugh. 

"Yes but we will be doing most of that," She said with a grin. 

"Yes...we most likely will," Elrond said. He settled back and moved an arm around Celebrian as she laid down next to him. Yes, this felt just like home. Yet, still, a part of his mind dwelt on what was going to happen with all the other elves but the part of him that knew this to be home quiet it. It told him not to worry since things will work out. Everything will be fine, an adventure to remember but it'll turn out to be just fine. 

**Author's Note:**

> Full story idea? What do you think?


End file.
